Bad Places
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Four superstars wake up somplace bad...Very bad...Slash, so don't like don't read...
1. Welcome to Hell

Bad Places

Written by: Shrouded by Shadows :)

A/N: I thought of this story one fine winter night after reading random slash and never really got around to it until now! This is probably one of the only chapter stories I will ever do! Why? Because I never finish them!

Disclaimer: This story is completely and totally fan made. I have no attachments with the WWE and own nothing of it, that is Vince McMahon's job. I know none of the wrestlers mentioned and have no idea what their real sexual preferences, personalities, or hobbies are/aren't. I own nothing in this story but the plot and the random non WWE people of my creation that pop up to say hello and help with the plot.

Content:This story contains mass amounts of slash, sexual molestation, rape, and curse words. If you find that any of the things listed are not down your alley, then click the little back arrow in your browser and be forever considered by me an ass clown, as quoted by Chris Jericho, who I do not own but wish I did.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Cold. Pitch black. Thick-aired. Damp. All ways to describe the room Brian Kendrick, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Shannon Moore woke up in one fine winter night.

Jeff felt around a bit to try and find the first person he could. It was Brian. He quickly attached himself to his friend's arm and whimpered,"What the Hell is going on?"

On the other side of the room, Shannon had already scampered into Matt's lap and buried his head in his chest. Matt ran a hand through the younger man's hair,"I don't know." He tried to sound tough when really he was scared himself. Its not usual that 4 WWE superstars find themselves in a dark room with, what appeared to be, only themselves and cold, spacious air.

There were no windows. There was no furniture. There didn't even seem to be a ceiling because of the temperature. The floor was equally as cold. It felt like concrete and it felt wet. The walls were cracked and webby, like it was covered in moldy spider webs. The air was severely thick and felt like it too was full of moldy spider webs.

Everyone in the room froze when they heard a sudden laugh. It wasn't coming from inside the room, but from the outside. An idea sparked in Jeff's mind,"Hey! You out there! Help!" Shannon soon joined in,"Please! Get us out of here!"

But the laughter stopped leaving a dead silence that made everyone shudder. No one seemed to be breathing.

Then something happened. Something that sparked hope in everyone. A door opened.

- - - - - - - - - - -

John Cena awoke from a good nights sleep to the ring of a phone. He stretched and picked it up,"Hello?"

"John, this is Randy. Have you seen Jeff? I woke up and he wasn't in bed with me."Obviously, the voice on the other in was Randy Orton.

John yawned and replied,"He probably went out for a walk. I'll ask Brian." He set the phone on the table and rolled over,"Hey Bri Bri, have you seen-" But when he saw no one there, he started to panic. Brian never went anywhere with out telling John first.

He quickly hurried back to the phone and put it to his ear,"Dude! Bri Bri is gone too!" He sounded more panicked than Randy. Brian was his, or as he put it, his "teddy bear". He never liked him to go out alone because of his cuteness. He was afraid some one would hurt him, or even worse, rape him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jeff heaved a sigh of relief to see John Morrison standing in the door way,"Oh my god, John! Are we glad to see you! You know where we are?"

But there was no reply. No answer to his question. Only an evil smirk planted on John's face. The smirk that made Brian flinch and Shannon whimper.

The younger Hardy let go of Brian and walked over to John. Shannon and Brian's eyes widened,"Jeff, stop!"

But it was too late. Jeff was grabbed by the throat and hoisted out of the room. John did was laugh an evil and twisted laugh. Matt moved Shannon off his lap and stood up,"Whats the deal, Morrison?! Let him go!"

"Oh, I'll let him go...Just not here..." And with that, the door was closed, leaving the remaining three in the unforgiving dark.

- - - - - - - - - - -

John had gone to Randy's room to try and figure out where their missing boyfriends could be. When he got there, he found that Miz and Edge were also missing their significant others.

Miz was freaking out because he never liked Shannon to be anywhere without him. Randy was calling every one of the other wrestler's rooms to see if Jeff or any of the others were in there. Edge was cursing up a storm as he dialed Matt's cell phone number for the fifteenth time trying to get a hold of him. And John, well, John knew that the only thing he could do was sit and watch all the chaos ensue.

He thought of where Brian could be at eleven o'clock at night. _Maybe he went out to eat and felt I should get some sleep...Or maybe he went out for a walk and he is back at the room wondering where I am..._ His thoughts stayed rational until his over-active imagination kicked into high gear, _What if he was looking out the window and fell over the sill...? What if someone snuck into the room and took him to some place to torture him...? _

Maybe his over-active imagination isn't so imaginative after all...Because he hit the nail right on the head with one of those...

- - - - - - - - - - -

Matt was going crazy. He was banging on what appeared to be the door and cursing. He wanted his baby brother back in the room and not outside where he couldn't see him. He was always supposed to look after him no matter how old they were."Give me back my brother you asshole! If you lay one finger on him I'll kill you!"

Across the room, Brian and Shannon were huddled together for both warmth and protection. They both missed their boyfriends and were tired of this whole charade.

Shannon let out a soft whimper. Brian stroked his head and whispered comforting words,"Its ok, Shan. We'll get out of here soon, you just wait. Mike and John and all the others will come and get us."

But Shannon didn't stop whimpering,"I-Its not that Bri, its just...Whats gonna h-happen to Jeff?"

Bri let out a soft sigh and replied,"I don't know Shan. I just don't know." And he didn't. No one knew the true intentions of their kidnapper...Or, should I say, kidnappers.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Nothing was working. He kicked and screamed, he punched and bit but nothing worked. Everything Jeff tried to do to get free of John's grasp wasn't working. _What the Hell is going on?! _He asked himself, still kicking at his captor.

Out of nowhere, Jeff was thrown onto the floor. As his head smacked against it, he cried out in pain. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to try and forget about it, but it didn't work.

He then felt a presence of not one, but four large figures standing over him. He was afraid to breathe but he needed to, he was afraid to move but he needed to, he was afraid to open his eyes but he needed to. And that is exactly what he did. He opened his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Randy dialed in another number. He had forgot who it was, but he didn't care. He just wanted to find out where Jeff was.

He found himself clenching his fists and biting his lip. He always did that when he was panicking, as Jeff had recently pointed out.

Jeff always pointed out alot of small details about Randy. From his breathing paterns to his facial expressions to the way he talks, there was always something that could be pointed out.

He didn't even hear the tired "hello" on the other end of the line until it repeated,"Hello?"

Randy shook himself mentally and replied,"Hey, Paul? This is Randy. I was wondering, have you seen-" But he was unable to finish when he was tackled to the floor and the phone was grabbed out of his hand.

It was John. He finally snapped from his worry over Bri,"Paul! Listen, Brian is gone! Do you have any idea where he could be?!"

There was a gasp on the other end,"Brian is gone? Well, no, I don't know where he could be, but I could help you look." He sounded uneasy from the sudden outburst.

John tried to calm himself down. He didn't know what came over him for a second,"Thanks, that'd be great. We're in room 326."

"Alright. I'll be right there." The connection was dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Matt leaned back against the door and slid down it. His throat hurt like Hell from all the yelling. He didn't intentionally yell, it was just the right thing to do if your brother was grabbed by the throat and flung out of the room to who knows what. A sigh escaped his lips as he hung his head in shame,"Dammit..."

"Why can't I ever protect Jeff?! Why am I always supposed to be there but never am?!" The elder Hardy slammed his fist against the wall. He pulled it back and did it again, and again, and again. His hand felt bloody and bruised as he held it infront of his chest. He winced as the pain shot itself through his entire arm.

Shannon sobbed even more from the loud noise. He hated loud noises with a burning intensity. He didn't know why, but just the slightest raising of a voice would make him crawl up into a little ball in the corner.

Brian continued to whisper,"Come on Shan, its alright. Matt stopped and the noise is gone, quiet down." Although slowly at first, Shannon quieted down.

Brian always had a way of comforting people. From angry to dismayed, he could help. The way he said things just melted your heart, and his touch was soft and warm and cozy.

Shannon flinched as he felt an arm wrap around his stomach. It was to big to be Brian's so he realized it could only be one person,"Matt? Do you know what is gonna happen to Jeff?"

Matt shook his head,"Sorry Shan, I don't know. But when I find out, no matter if it is good or bad, that bastard is still dead." He tightened his grip around Shannon, which made him let out a soft whimper. The older man sighed and rubbed at the spot where he gripped his friend.

Cuddling closer to Bri, Shannon shivered and said,"Brian, do you know what time it is?" Shannon was always full of questions. Where ever he went, he asked questions about something. It didn't matter who he asked either, whether it be to Miz or Matt or a random person off the street, he just wanted an answer.

Brian sadly shook his head,"Last time I saw a clock was right before me and John went to bed, and it was 9:10."

Matt nodded, though he knew no one could hardly see him. He bit his lip as the painful sensation continued to surged up and down his arm. _How stupid was that, Matt?! Real nice job, genius! Now your gonna be cold __**and **__in pain. _He sighed. _I couldn't even protect myself from getting stuck in this dump...How could I ever protect Shannon or Brian...?_

_How could I ever protect Jeff...?_

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:Welps, thats the first chappie! Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Kthanks! Bye'cha! KC ;P


	2. Worse Situation

A/N:Welcome to chapter 2! I'm gonna have lots of fun tormenting everyone! Please be nice though I'm being really harsh to, like, ten of my favorite wrestlers in the world!!! Welp, read on and enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Jeff gasped when he saw who was standing over him. He saw John Morrison, the one who dropped him here in the first place, Dave Batista, Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway, and Chris Jericho standing over him, almost looming.

The younger Hardy's eyes darted from each of the men. The one he really noticed was Chris Jericho. The man who he used to date. really he recognized them all for dating his friends in the other room, seeing as how Mark was Matt's ex, Dave was Brian's ex, and Morrison was Shan's ex.

Chris smiled and bent down over Jeff's face, brushing a strand of rainbow hair from his eyes,"Hello my little Hardy boy. Suprised at what your pretty little green eyes are gazing upon? Are you suprised that you are looking up at the very man whom you used to love and care for until that silly little pretty boy Randy Orton shoved his head into the picture?"

Jeff bit his lip,"I went to Randy because he was much nicer to me. He didn't treat me like crap the way you did. Though you never laid a finger on me out of anger, I know you dreamt about it. Especially after you fucking cheated on me with Lance freaking Cade!"

The Canadian glasped his hand over Jeff's mouth and wouldn't let go,"Now you listen to me, Rainbow boy. You better stop talking smack before I do something way worse then what I have planned already!"

_Planned already...? What does he mean, planned already...? Unless..._

The North Carolina-natives eyes widened as he realized what Chris had in store for him. He began to kick at the older man in an attempt to break free, but to no abode.

Chris smirked and pulled Jeff up, still clasping over his mouth,"I told you Hardy, but you wouldn't listen. Oh well..." He looked towards Mark,"Help me hold him down."

Jeff whimpered when he saw Mark walking over slowly, ominously. He knew what was coming. _No! No! Oh god, no!_

- - -

Everyone nearly jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Adam put down his cell and walked over, opening the door slowly to see Paul London standing in the hall, still wearing his pajamas.

"Oh, hi Paul. Come on in." Adam stepped aside, pulling the door open more.

Paul stepped inside, closing the door behind him as Adam took a seat on one of the chairs nearest to him.

Mike gave a questionable look,"What's he doing here?"

Paul looked at Mike,"I have a name you know. But, in other news, I am here to help you guys find your missing lovers."

Mike raised an eyebrow,"What exactly can _you_ do to help us find our boyfriends?"

"Well, for one, I could ask a few questions about where your boy toys were the last time you saw them and things like that."

"Good plan," Randy stated before Mike could say another sarcastic comment,"Me and Jeff had just finished...Uh, playing a game, and he went into the bathroom. But I fell asleep before he even came back in."

Paul nodded,"Okay, okay, now we're gettin' somewhere. Adam, what about you?"

"Well, last time I saw Matti was right before he left to go down to the hotel workout room. I actually told him to stay, but he persisted on going. And now... He's gone..." The Canadian held his head in his hands and sighed.

Randy lay a hand on his friend's shoulder,"We'll find him, Adam. We'll find all of them."

John looked down to the floor,"Yeah, I hope so."

- - -

They could here Jeff begging for Chris to stop through the walls. The screams echoes through the room and bounced straight into their ears.

Shannon and Brian just sat in the corner, whimpering, trying to block out the cries from their best friend. They hugged each other and sobbed onto the other's shoulder.

Matt stood against the cold, hard wall across the room, holding his hurting hand and crying. Crying because he knew he couldn't help his brother. Crying because he had let every one of his friends down. Crying because of all the pain he was being surrounded by. He was about ready to just lay back and let the black pain engulf his senses and just let it all out. But he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong. For Shannon. For Brian.

For Jeff. _I'm sorry, baby brother. I'm so sorry...._

Just then, the door to the room flew open, drenching Shannon, Brian, and Matt in light. Chris stood there, a fulfilled smile on his face, with Jeff laying limp over his shoulder,"Hope you don't mind little Jeffi here. He's not in the mood for talking." He dumped the Carolinian on the floor and shut the door again, but not before saying,"Oh, and by the way, Shannon.... John is looking forward to seeing you again."

The blond man shivered, not even bothering to go to Jeff's side like the others. _Mikey, please, where ever you are..... Help me....._

- - -

Chris laughed as he walked back towards his companions,"Mark, Dave, John, you should have seen the look on their faces. Priceless! They were all afraid and shit! Too good!"

Dave laughed along with his friend,"I bet Brian was just so terrified! He is such a fucking baby!"

"Did you tell Shannon the message John sent him?" Mark asked, chuckling.

John raised a slightly-amused eyebrow,"What message?"

Chris looked at his friend,"Oh, I told that little blond reject in their that you were looking forward to seeing him again. I think he got the hint that I was trying to say, if you know what I mean!"

John fake chuckled,"Hehe, yeah Chris, I know what you mean..." _Unfortunately....._

- - -

The phone in the police station rang only once before the sheriff picked it up,"NY PD, Sheriff Patrick Smith speaking. What's the problem?"

Paul sighed a heavy sigh as he spoke,"Sheriff, we would like to report the kidnapping of four men. We don't know where they could be or who took them and we need your help urgently. We're at the Best Western on Main Street, room 326."

Sheriff Smith quickly jot down the information,"Alright sir, we're on our way. We'll be over as soon as possible."

Paul sighed,"Thank you, Sheriff. Good bye." He hung up the phone. _Let's just hope that this will help the situation..... And not make it worse....."_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N:OMG IT"S FINALLY DONE!!!!!!! GAH!!!!!! I AM NOW ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!!!! KK, now that that is out of my system, I do not know my was around New York and I do not even know if these places/people even exist, so just bare with me, okay? Welp, see you in chapter three! (I hope.) ~KC


End file.
